


Smooth

by kelios



Series: In the beginning [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mild Pain Kink, Waxing, Wincest - Freeform, happy birthday dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelios/pseuds/kelios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam decides to do something fun for Dean's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooth

Sam waits til they get back to the bunker to check his voicemail, sure that Dean must have left something ridiculous during Sam’s time in the Cage. He’s a little puzzled when there’s nothing but the usual: a telemarketer, a couple of hunters they’ve become polite with, and increasingly frantic messages from Dean demanding to know where he is. His thumb hovers over the oldest message, debating as he always does but leaving it in the end. As he always does. 

He mulls it over as he tosses his clothes in the ancient but still working washer in the basement, then he remembers. Last week. He'd caught Dean messing with his phone. His brother claimed to just be checking a number he’d accidentally deleted. Oh God. 

Sam digs his phone out of his pocket and pulls up what should be the polite, friendly message he recorded a couple of months ago when he got this phone. His brother's voice comes through the speaker instead, tinny but plain as day. _Sam can’t come to the phone right now because he’s waxing...like…everything. Leave a--Hey, what are you doing with my phone?_

He groans at his own stupidity. Dean had flashed him an innocent smile, gorgeous and perfect _just looking for Castiel’s number, I deleted it by accident_ and Sam had been completely snowed. They’d ended up making out on the couch like teenagers home alone for the first time until Dean had reluctantly gone to the kitchen to check on dinner, and by that time Sam’s phone was the last thing on his mind. Stupid, stupid, stupid. 

Dean’s birthday present _should_ be that Sam doesn’t kill him in his sleep….but he ends up making an appointment for the next day instead.

12:01 AM is not usually a time Sam likes to be awake, even though he sees it more often than not. Tonight is an exception to that rule--he’s been half hard with anticipation all day, ready to crawl out of his skin by the time the clock finally ticks over. Dean wanders into Sam’s study (technically his bedroom, but neither of them sleep well apart) right on cue, looking like a wet dream--tight black tee, tight black jeans, barefoot. He grins at Sam, mouth open to tease, but Sam’s already got him against the wall, grinding against him and kissing the words right out of his mouth before Dean can so much as take a deep breath. 

Dean doesn’t hesitate, kissing Sam back eagerly, rucking Sam’s shirts up to get at the warm skin underneath. He freezes instantly when he gets to Sam’s chest, pushing Sam back with an incredulous look, yanking Sam’s shirts up over his head. 

“Holy shit,” Dean breathes, stunned. “Did you...everywhere?”

Sam nods, eyes dark and hot. “Happy birthday, De,” he says silkily, right before Dean tackles him back onto the bed with an actual growl. Sam laughs breathlessly, the sound turning into a moan as Dean rubs his face over Sam's bare chest, latching onto a nipple and worrying the sensitive skin between his lips. Sam writhes under his assault, breath already coming hard and fast as he pushes up into Dean's mouth. 

“Fuck, Sammy,” Dean growls when he pulls away, eying the puffy red flesh on Sam’s chest with satisfaction. “Did you?” He doesn't wait for Sam to answer, already fumbling at Sam’s belt and jeans, needing to see for himself.. 

“Wait, wait, you too,” Sam demands, shoving Dean's hands away and tugging on the hem of Dean’s shirt. Dean sits back reluctantly, just long enough to toss his t shirt in the corner and kick his jeans away before pouncing on Sam again like a kid at Christmas. Sam drags him up for a kiss, hard enough to taste blood where Dean’s lip is still healing. Sam nearly growls, chasing that taste when Dean moves away, but Dean pushes him down, silent order to _stay_. Sam does, eyes wide and dark as Dean starts kissing his way down Sam’s chest and over his abs, the rough stubble on his cheeks and chin reddening the newly bare skin. Sam arches underneath him, fingers scrabbling at the sheets, already shaking even before Dean pulls off his jeans to reveal smooth, bare skin.

“God, Sammy...never thought you'd really do it, fuck….so hot.” He sits back to look at Sam, spread wantonly over the sheets, his dick already hard and red and leaking all over his stomach, his skin smooth and slightly pink. Sam flushes under his stare, biting his kiss swollen lip. 

“I wanted to,” he confesses. “Couldn’t stop thinking about it, knew you’d love it--”

Dean nods, eyes dark and hot. “Should have gone with you,” he whispers, leaning down to bite at Sam’s neck, sucking until the skin glows with blood and heat. “Bet you looked so pretty all laid out on that table, skin all pink and flushed, trying not to moan. Did you get hard, Sammy? Bet you did, bet you couldn’t help it.” He bites down harder and Sam writhes underneath him, clutching at Dean’s shoulders with a whimper. 

“Dean. Dean, _please_ ,” Sam whines, rubbing his cheek against Dean’s but not answering. Dean pulls back, letting Sam avoid the question as he drags blunt nails roughly over the sensitive skin over Sam’s hips. Sharp red lines blossom on Sam’s skin and he shivers under Dean’s touch. 

“Up,” Dean orders hoarsely, pushing Sam’s thighs apart and up, one leg over his shoulder. He rubs his face over Sam’s calf, the smooth skin against his cheek driving him a little crazy as he mouths over the burn his stubble leaves behind. Sam groans underneath him, sound punched out of him low and dark. 

“Since I wasn’t there, I gotta look you over, make sure you got everything,” Dean decides. . He bites the inside of Sam’s knee and Sam gasps, harsh and wet, skin and muscle jumping under Dean’s touch. “Fuck, Sammy. Feel just like you did the first time I touched you, so smooth and soft.” Dean licks over the mark he made, soothing the sting, as he continues his inspection. 

Sam flushes hot under Dean’s gaze. He pulls his knees up, holding himself open for Dean, breath coming in harsh pants. Dean inhales sharply at the sight of Sam’s smooth, bare skin and his tight pink hole on display, quivering in anticipation. 

“So good for me, Sammy, just like you were then.” Dean says, low and rough. He drags the head of his dick over Sam’s balls and down to his hole, letting the head catch briefly on the rim, leaving behind shiny trails of slick. Sam shudders convulsively as his cock jerks and drips on his belly. “Begged so pretty for me then, Sam, couldn’t tell you no, never could tell you no--”

“Dean, God, please, please--” Sam gasps. He reaches for Dean and Dean catches his hand, pressing a kiss to Sam’s palm before wrapping it around his knee again. Sam’s breath catches on a sob but he holds himself open, begging with his body. 

“God, so fucking good for me, Sammy.” Dean rubs his face against Sam’s thighs, nuzzling into the warm, soft crease at the top, moaning at the feel of silky smooth skin on his cheeks and lips. He breathes out hard, warm, damp air ghost over Sam’s balls and the base of his cock, can’t resist a quick taste of the precome Sam’s leaking everywhere. “So wet, fucking dripping--” 

He moves lower, licking Sam’s balls and perineum, rubbing his unshaven cheeks harshly over the unprotected skin. Sam’s entire body spasms, strangled cry ripped out of him almost painfully as Sam arches and twists, moans and incoherent noises that might be Dean’s name dripping out of him like the slick that’s pooling on his belly.

“Oh God, Dean oh my God,” Sam moans. He sounds wrecked, desperate, as Dean slides his hands under Sam’s ass, lifting and spreading the firm muscles with his thumbs, eager now to get his mouth on Sam’s tight pink hole. Sam jerks hard at the first swipe of Dean’s tongue, then harder, an honest to God whimper escaping his throat as Dean shoves his tongue right in, licking and sucking and thrusting in as deep as he can get. Sam grips his knees tighter, bent nearly in half, spreading himself even wider “ _Jesus_ Dean, fuck-- _fuck_ ” tumbling out of his mouth over and over in a voice that sounds like he’s dying. Dean pushes two fingers in alongside his tongue, and Sam’s voice changes, desperate and almost panicked _Dean Dean I can’t I’m gonna_ and then his whole body locks down tight, clenching around Dean’s tongue and fingers almost painfully as Sam comes with a sob.

Dean sits up, swiping his hand through the mess on Sam’s belly and slicking his cock. “ _Fuck_ , Sammy, so goddamn hot,” he pants, voice a harsh rasp. He drives in with one smooth stroke and Sam arches underneath him with a shout, his nearly spent cock jerking hard as Dean fills him. Dean sets up a hard and fast rhythm, pushing right into Sam’s sweet spot as Sam throbs around him, muscles still tight with his orgasm. Sam drags him down for a kiss, whispering against his lips, begging for _more faster harder please Dean please_. He wraps himself around Dean, heels digging tight into Dean’s back as Dean sinks his teeth into Sam’s shoulder. He tastes blood and Sam and he’s not sure if it’s the blood in his mouth or the hot clench of Sam’s body that sends him shouting soundlessly over the edge as Sam spasms around him again, aftershocks rocking through him a Dean fills him over and over. Dean collapses against Sam, licking salt and iron from his skin and replacing it with kisses until Sam finally comes down enough to let him go. Dean shifts onto his side, nosing into the sweaty hair at Sam’s nape. 

“That was one hell of a birthday present, Sammy,” Dean purrs in Sam’s ear. “Now, about Valentine’s Day….”


End file.
